pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Evolutionary Stones
__NOEDITSECTION__ Evolutionary Stones (commonly known as Elemental Stones) are crystals with the power of a certain element that instantly evolve certain Pokémon they are used on. There are currently nine different stones for evolving Pokémon. *Fire, Water, and Thunder Stones evolve Pokémon of the corresponding Pokémon types, for example Vulpix, Staryu, and Pikachu, respectively. *The Moon Stone evolves fairy-like Pokémon, like Clefairy, Nidorino, and Nidorina. *Leaf Stones evolve Grass-types, such as Exeggcute and Weepinbell. *The Sun Stone, introduced in Pokémon Gold and Silver, evolves the plant Pokémon Sunkern, Petilil and Gloom. Pokémon Diamond and Pearl added Shiny, Dusk, and Dawn Stones: *Shiny Stones are used to evolve Togetic and Roselia. *Dusk Stones are used to evolve Murkrow and Misdreavus. *Dawn Stones are used to evolve female Snorunt and male Kirlia. There are a handful of other stones related to evolution. *The Everstone prevents the Pokémon that holds it from evolving. *The Sun Shard and Moon Shard (found in Pokémon XD only) simulate the effects of Day and Night, which allows a happy Eevee to evolve into Espeon or Umbreon. *When a Slowpoke or Poliwhirl holds the King's Rock and is traded, it will evolve into Slowking or Politoed, respectively. *When a Happiny holds the Oval Stone and levels up, it will evolve into Chansey. __NoTOC__ Water Stone ]] The Water Stone is a special elemental stone, introduced in Generation I, which when used on certain Pokémon makes them evolve. It is an elliptical-shaped stone that is blue in appearance, with bubble insignias inside of it. It evolves: *Eevee into Vaporeon *Poliwhirl into Poliwrath *Shellder into Cloyster *Lombre into Ludicolo *Staryu into Starmie *and Panpour into Simipour. Thunder Stone The Thunder Stone is a special elemental stone, introduced in Generation I, which when used on certain Pokémon makes them evolve. It is an elliptical-shaped stone that is green in appearance, with a thunderbolt insignia inside of it, and evolves: *Eevee into Jolteon *Pikachu into Raichu *and Eelektrik into Eelektross. Fire Stone The Fire Stone is a special elemental stone, introduced in Generation I, which when used on certain Pokémon makes them evolve. It is an elliptical-shaped stone that is yellow in appearance, with a fire insignia inside of it, and usually makes Fire-type Pokémon evolve. It evolves: *Eevee into Flareon *Vulpix into Ninetales *Growlithe into Arcanine *and Pansear into Simisear. Leaf Stone The Leaf Stone is a special elemental stone, introduced in Generation I which, when used on certain Pokémon, evolves them. It is an elliptical-shape stone that is brown and has a Leaf on it, and usually makes -type Pokémon evolve. It evolves: *Gloom into Vileplume *Weepinbell into Victreebel *Exeggcute into Exeggutor *Nuzleaf into Shiftry *and Pansage into Simisage. Moon Stone The Moon Stone is a special elemental stone, introduced in Generation I, which when used on certain Pokémon makes them evolve. It is an elliptical-shaped stone that is grey in appearance, looks somewhat like a moon rock, and usually makes Fairy-Group Pokémon evolve. It evolves: *Nidorina into Nidoqueen *Nidorino into Nidoking *Clefairy into Clefable *Jigglypuff into Wigglytuff *Skitty into Delcatty *and Munna into Musharna. Sun Stone The Sun Stone is a special stone, introduced in Generation II, which when used on certain Pokémon makes them evolve. It is orange in appearance, in the shape of the sun, and usually makes plant Pokémon with some connection to the sun evolve. It evolves: *Gloom into Bellossom *Sunkern into Sunflora *Cottenee into Whimsicott *Petilil into Lilligant *and Helioptile into Heliolisk. Dawn Stone The Dawn Stone is a peculiar stone, introduced in Generation IV, that will only evolve Pokémon of a determinate gender. It is a round stone, sky blue in appearance, and actually looks similar to an sunburst-cut opal. It evolves: *a female Snorunt into Froslass *and a male Kirlia into Gallade. Dusk Stone A Dusk Stone is a very odd stone which was introduced in Generation IV, that will evolve certain Pokémon that are associated with nighttime. It is a purplish-black, irregularly-shaped stone with a dark center. It evolves: *Misdreavus into Mismagius *Murkrow into Honchkrow *Lampent into Chandelure *and Doublade into Aegislash. Shiny Stone The Shiny Stone is a special elemental stone, introduced in Generation IV, which when used on only certain Fairy-Group Pokémon, makes them evolve. It is an elipitcal-shaped stone that is transparent in appearance, with a ball of light inside of it. It evolves: *Roselia into Roserade *Togetic into Togekiss *Minccino into Cinccino *and Floette into Florges. Category:Stones Category:Evolution Items